


"Have a nice night deputy."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're Jax's sister and Tig's Old Lady. Hale has always liked you since high school and if always giving you problems about being involved with Tig and the club, so the guys pick on him."





	"Have a nice night deputy."

“You’re puppy dog is here.”

You looked over to where your brother was standing against the bar, his eyes on the surveillance screen that was connected to the cameras outside. You looked up yourself and saw a squad car parked out front, Hale walking towards the clubhouse with Unser. Your groan was low as you closed your eyes, Kozik smirking as he watched you. He’d heard about the sheriff, about how irritated Tig hit every time he came around. Kozik was down from Tacoma and always loved an opportunity to see his rival angry. He took another swig of his beer and sat back in his chair next to you while you rubbed at your temples. Another argument between him and the guys was really not what you wanted to deal with right now.

It wasn’t uncommon for Hale to tag along with Unser any time he was coming down to the clubhouse. David always used every opportunity he had to see you, same as he had even in high school. You took the beer from Kozik’s hand and took a swig of your own, now not caring that it was merely ten in the morning. Jax wore an indifferent yet annoyed look as the two cops stepped into the clubhouse.

“What can I do for you two this morning?”

Under nodded towards you and Kozik, the two of you the only other ones out in the main area.

“I uh, just came by to talk to Clay about something he might wanna know.”

Jax nodded and pointed towards the chapel, Unser nodding and making his way over. Hale nodded his head in acknowledgment to Jax but walked over to where you and Kozik were sitting instead. You smiled politely as he walked up, just hoping he’d say good morning and be on his way. You never seemed to be that lucky though. Pulling out a chair he sat across from you and Kozik.

“Good morning David.”

“Morning Y/N.”

“I’m Kozik.”

You chuckled as he stuck out his hand, Hale reluctantly shaking it.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

You had to refrain from rolling your eyes. You knew Kozik didn’t give a shit; he couldn’t stand cops. But he was never ready to pass up the opportunity to be mildly annoying, a trait you’d come to love.

“How’ve you been?”

“I’m good David. You?”

“Fine. Just wanted to check on you, make sure you’re ok. Make sure everything’s going well for you and that you’re safe.”

You nodded and smiled, feeling Kozik tense up a little beside you.

“She’s fine. We take care of her.”

“I’m sure you do.”

You could hear the sarcasm in Hale’s voice and you patted Kozik’s knee, trying to defuse the situation.

“Can you get me some water?”

“Yeah.”

Kozik stood up, no traces of his smile left, and headed towards the kitchen, leaving you and David alone. The moment the kitchen door closed, he leaned a little closer towards you.

“Are you really ok?”

“I’m fine David.”

He nodded and looked down at his hands.

“I just worry about you. I want you to be safe.”

“Tig keeps me safe.”

His scoff was rough as he grimaced.

“He’s a criminal Y/N. He’s the very thing that’s going to get you hurt. He’s almost old enough to be your father and he still can’t take care of you the way you deserve.”

You chuckled humorlessly and stood up, hoping that Unser would hurry up and finish up in the chapel so he and Hale could leave. Jax could see the discomfort in your stance and made his way over to the two of you, that sinister smirk of his on his lips.

“Everything alright over here? You still chasing after a taken woman?”

The tension that had gone down suddenly came back and David stood up himself as Tig came out of the back. He smiled as he saw you but that quickly dropped as he saw David standing there beside you.

“What the fuck are you here for?”

“Just checking up on everything.”

“You mean checking up on my woman?”

“Well someone’s gotta do it.”

Tigs smile was sinister as he eyed Hale down.

“Well, we’ve got it covered. You’ve been after her for years, you might wanna give it up. She doesn’t want you. Never has really. She just tried to be nice to you but you might wanna just call it a day.”

Hale’s jaw was tense and he was about to respond when the chapel doors opened, Clay and Unser stepping out. David kept his mouth closed and walked away slowly, Tig, Jax and Kozik all wearing mischievous smiles and waving goodbye as him and Unser left.

“Have a nice night deputy.”

With them gone, Kozik finally handed you your bottle of water with a goofy smile.

“That guy really is annoying.”

Tig wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you to him, walking over to the couch.

“Not as annoying as your dumb blonde ass.”


End file.
